Blissfully in the Dark
by epicdisney
Summary: Freddie hates being humiliated by Carly & Sam and decides to change himself into what the girls want, a troublemaker, He likes the thrill at first but soon becomes wrapped up in a terrible scandel, Can anyone save Freddie from himself
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy

It was the last day of school things were going good until Sam happened.

Freddie ran up to the two perky girls who chilled next to their lockers. Freddie smiled at the Carly, the cute brunette, who had waved back. Although he growled at Sam, the demonic blonde, who had done the same for him.

"Hey Carly You look ravishing today as always," Freddie complimented Carly. Okay yes Freddie had a slight crush on Carly well a big one but Carly had made it clear from the beginning it wasn't going to work. Carly had begged no . . . pleaded for him to get over his crush but he kept pushing. Freddie knew it was a lost cause though. Carly even though she was plenty aware of his feelings continued to go after other guys. She even talked to him about other guys. It was annoying! You see Carly had a thing for _bad _boys. The types who dissed and hurt girls. The type who go after sex and nothing else. You would think after all the weird and slimy guys she went after who had cheated, ignored, and left her she would go for the nice guy like Freddie. Yet no guys like Freddie were left as a last resort.

"Nub," Sam said waving her ham smelling hand in his face.

"What," Freddie said annoyed as he smacked her hand away.

"You've been staring at Carly for like an hour,"

"Well she's nice to stare at unlike you," Freddie scoffed. That was a lie. Freddie was completely aware of how attractive she was. With her blonde curls that laid lazily on her checks. Her bright blue mischievous eyes that always had a story to tell and her cute figure which was short and curvy. She was literally gorgeous. Uh . . . I mean . . . she's alright. Freddie slapped himself in the face for thinking such thoughts about his frenemy. Freddie had forgotten Sam was their. She stared at him curiously.

"Okay . . . what type of nasty thoughts were you thinking about Carly. Whoa lets keep this conversation PG-13 leave those thoughts for nighttime Fredericton." Freddie growled at Sam.

"Look I'm sorry Here let me," She pulled his pants around his ankles.

"Here I helped you already now you can take care of your business in the boys bathroom," Sam smirked although a light blush crept along her face from the vulgar joke.

Freddie glowed a bright red. Yet he wasn't the only one Carly was also beat red refusing to look Freddie in the eye.

"You know what Sam . . ."

"What Freddolph the Red Faced Dork what you going to do?" Freddie had to admit Sam was on a role.

"I'm going to . . . to," What could he do? He couldn't hit a girl it wasn't in his nature. All he could do was lamely retort back something and stomp off. Then something hit him what if he didn't have to take the abuse. Maybe he could toughen up, bulk up, and become what Carly wanted. Not someone who could be so easily embarrassed by a girl but someone who could steal girls hearts in an instinct. Someone with swagger, an attitude, Freddie Benson was going to become a bad boy.

"I know what I'm going to do I'm going to change." Not even bothering to lift up his pants Freddie excitedly waddled away.

"That is one strange boy," Sam said to Carly. Carly looked at Sam incredulously and stomped away.

Sam shrugged and went to her English class.

**After Last Day of School :)))))))))) - fat chins **

Freddie quickly stuffed all of his possessions in a duffel bag. His polo shirts, baggy Capri's, and tick lotion and stuffed in the bag. Freddie was packing for is Aunt Summers house for which he was spending the summer **(a/n I hate making up names through out this you'll hear the dumbest names promise you :)**) He was going to take this iCarly and Sam free summer to work on his personality. He would get new cloths and a new attitude. When he came back girls wouldn't know what hit them. He would be taller, leaner, meaner, and a loving machine. Freddie knew this wouldn't be some over night change. This was going to take work I mean this is Freddie he can't go into a conversation with out bringing up his new electronic devices he was now making. Freddie needed to innovate himself and fast. Ms. Benson came into the room. Freddie hadn't thought of his mother in all of this but she'd have to deal.

"Come on Freddie I warned you to pack before. Didn't I tell you we were leaving _right _after school. Oh . . . go say good bye to your delinquent friends. I'll pack for you." His mother shewed him out his apartment. Freddie sighed then walked into the Shays apartment. To find Carly and Sam sorting through some type of material. They muttered to themselves saying no, no, no.

"What are you doing?" He walked closer to see what they were sorting through . . . bra's. Freddie was flushed in embarrassment but the girls didn't seem to mind.

"We wanted to give the story-telling bra a family. We have the wife and grandparents ," Sam said throwing the bras at him. Landing in his hands perfectly.

"But we need the kids so were looking through Carly's bra's to find them cause their so itty bitty," Sam said playfully.

"Hey I am a healthy growing girl I'll get there." Carly testily said.

"Oh wait we should give them names . . . ," Freddie said but stopped suddenly coming to realization.

"Wait you are using your bras . . ."

"Yeah," Carly causally said.

"Whoa so these are Sam's"

"Yup,"

Freddie threw two bras in the air.

"I'm a guy why would you let me hold them," Freddie said beet red.

"Your not a guy your a nub," Sam said. Carly shuck her head in agreement. She laughed along. But she didn't get it both of them. They were so comfortably around him they could put out their underwear around him. He was such a joke they didn't even feel intimidated. This hurt Freddie pride.

"I'm still a guy. You know what this is why I need to get away from you two. I need someone who takes me seriously. You know what forget both of you," Freddie stormed out of the apartment. Once he slammed the door he realized something, he still had Sam's bright red bra in his hand. Freddie blushed so hard, he must have broken something. He went back in the room awkwardly. Carly and Sam were still stunned by his little outburst.

"I have your bra," He sheepishly mumbled and gave to Sam. She also blushed furiously even though a second ago she had given him the bra. He handed it to her carefully and walked out. Before closing the door he said loudly, " I meant what I said You guys treat me like one of the girls and I'm going to change that this summer," He than walked into his apartment and got ready to leave for Aunt Summers house. Although the whole time he thought

_Oh God now I know how it feels like to be Spencer._

******* **LA DA DA DA DA OH It's 3 months later :O**

Sam POV

Sam finally reached the lunch lady. The Lunch Lady looked at her annoyed. All the lunch lady's know Sam they knew of her big appetite and when not satisfied she had no trouble reporting you for 'starvation of the children.' The lunch lady took out three trays and dumped at least 10 pounds of chilli on each. Sam grunted at the woman and threw a 20 in the table and left. She looked for Carly and saw her at a table in the center. Sam sat at the table. Carly was accustomed to Sam's enormous amounts of food so she didn't even comment on it. Sam looked around the table the usual sat there. Gibby, His Girlfriend, Carly, Wendy and Freddie . . . wait where was Freddie.

"Hey Guys where's Freddie?" Carly looked at Sam bewildered.

"I thought he was with you. He's always in your classes,"

"Nope I haven't seen him all day,"

"Maybe he was sick or absent,"

"That kid never missed a day of school a day in his _life, _much less the first day of school."

Carly nodded in agreement. The girls started having a silent conversation to each others. Worried about Freddie and about what he had said before he had left. Had he gotten in to some trouble? "OH MY GIBBY that new kids smoking hot," Wendy said out loud. Carly and Sam looked up a muscular boy walk into the room. He wore a white wife-beater cover with a black leather jacket and loose skinny's with some high tops. His hair swept to the side messily but it was somewhat groomed. His face chiseled with intense brown eyes. And this beautiful piece of male was . . .Freddie Benson?

"oh," Carly started silently.

"my," Sam said.

"GIBBY," Gibby finished loudly ripping his shirt and started dancing on the tables.

"What he said," Sam said.

Freddie POV

Freddie walked inside the school and realized it was his lunch period. He was late because well that's what bad boys did. They arrived late and didn't care about anything. He stopped in front of the cafeteria. He shrugged his shoulders, lowered his skinny pants. He wiped the smile off his face and _swaggered _into the room. It was a walk he had practiced for months. When he reached the table they sat at he saw Sam and Carly's mouths on the floor. Carly gazed at him desirably while Sam looked at him as if he were a piece of Christmas ham. This felt good. Resisting the urge to run up to them both and point out happily that they found him attractive he contained himself and swaggered himself skillfully up to them.

"Hey Carl's and Sam,"

"Hey," Carly said weakly after she GIGGLED AND HAIR FLIPPED. Whoa, he knew she would like the like a giggle and hair flip this was big!

"Hi Fred dork," Sam still had the astonished look on her face.

"Samantha I really don't think it's appropriate to call me those names anymore," Freddie said. _Wait that's not the bad boy thing to say, whats wrong with me._

"Samantha I really don't think it's appropriate to call me those names anymore," Sam mocked. Freddie sighed. He was _defiantly _sick of the abuse. Freddie thought vigorously,as fast as he could. He knew what a bad boy would do. They would be swave. They wouldn't let anything get to them. They would stand up to Sam not cower under her murderous glare. It was as Freddie's body took over him.

He leaned in close to Sam's ear. Her unruly blonde hair tickled his face. There was a faint scent of pineapple.

"Well than I should give you a nickname, Princess Puckett that seems fit," He leaned back. He looked at Sam's shocked face. He didn't stick around to find out what type of violent act she would bestow upon him. He started to walk quickly away while still trying to keep his swagger. He was so focused on his steady strive that he bumped into Shannon. Freddie was surprised. He had not seen Shannon since him, Carly, and Sam had tried to set him up with Gibby, which had been a disaster! Especially since Shannon had a crush on him!

Freddie had rejected her so many time but that had been a mistake. Shannon had became the most popular and hottest girl around. Guys would cut off their ears for her, which, as I heard, someone had done before. Well after that Shannon had been so wrapped up in her admirers to notice Freddie. She almost resented Freddie for rejecting her.

"Hello Freddie," Shannon _purred. Oh My Gibby. _

"He. . . lo Shannon," Freddie couldn't help but notice Shannon _low- cut _shirt. It well looked . . . um nice on her . . . ah well you know what I mean, hormones **sigh**.

"You're looking absolutely . . . delicious. You've been working out,"

This was not a situation he was used to. She was flirting with him! I mean girls have flirted before but not this hot! He had to keep his cool. The more flustered he looked the more she thought _she _was in control and that was NOT happening.

"Yes I have you're also looking okay,"

"Okay," she looked genuinely offended by it. Freddie hoped he hadn't gone to far. She just plastered on a determined face and stared him off. She pressed closer to him. The blood was rushing, his heart beat faster, his hormones off the chart.

"I know I look more than okay," She slipped something in his front pocket and walked off . . . no strutted off owning the cafeteria.

She had given him her number. He looked at it as if it was the holy grail. He shoved it in his pocket.

Being a Bad Boy was better than he thought.

Little did he know that a very jealous Sam stared him down from a far.

_**This is my Bad Boy fiction. It won;t be to long. I'm actually starting another fiction it will be drama/thriller/romance as always but twice the romance twice the drama but maybe not as much thrill but we'**_

_**ll see hope you enjoy**_

_**support!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_The Journal of Freddie Benson New and Reformed if I might add _

_September, 2010 _

_The world is crazy. It's like the world rejects you for being different or smart or anything that doesn't fit in with the status quo (**A\N I don't know if that's the word I'm looking for but you know what I mean)** but put on a pair of skinny with slicked back hair it's like the world is at your feet. I've come to know that money, power and looks are what run the world. Intellect only gets you so far. That's what I've learned from this experiment happiness comes from power, money, looks right? Is that what it is all about? After my in counter with Carly and Sam at lunch they tried to contact me again, I ignored them. I still ask myself why, was it because it would make me more popular not to be seen with freshman who still made web shows for teens and kids or because he knew that after awhile with him they would figure out his charade. _

_He also saw Sam's face after Shannon had left him. She was mad. There was no doubt about it. I mean I know that its only cause he wasn't hanging with her, being the same dork that waited hand and foot on Her and Carly's every whim. She couldn't accept the change. The fact he wasn't her bitch anymore. I swear I'm growing madder by the minute. As François de la Rochefoucauld said, "The only thing constent in life is change" and you know what Sam will have to deal._

_-Freddie_

Freddie shut his spiral notebook. Freddie was never one to keep a journal but he might as well document his experiment down. Freddie before saw this as an opportunity to man up around Carly and Sam, but now he saw it as an experiment.What happened with Shannon really shows how appearance affects us, teenagers or people of all ages really.

Freddie sighed. He was bored. He had updated the iCarly website server twice and added 3 new games. He didn't know what to do with himself. He looked at the clock 9:00. He might as well crash early. He took off his polo shirt and skinny jeans and then dived into bed. He then slowly fell asleep . . .

_BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ_

Freddie woke up realizing by accident he fell asleep on his phone. He looked at the caller ID unknown caller. He picked up.

"Hello," He looked at the clock 10:30 am.

"Hey, so why didn't you call me?" a shrill high-pitch voice rang in his ear.

"Who the hell are you?" Freddie said pissed someone other than Sam woke him up in the middle of the night.

"Shannon," she said pissed. Freddie literally smacked himself.

"Oh, just woke up," And you reading this notice didn't say sorry!

"Hm, so wanna come to a party tonight," Freddie thought to himself. Well it was a Friday whats to lose.

"where,"

"My house, you remember where you came over once,"

"Yeah, I'm a be there,"  
>"So when you coming?"<p>

"Don't know," Freddie than quickly debated whether to hang up now or just to let her talk.

"Yeah, you can bring . . ."

"K see ya," He than hung up the phone. Well this was an exiting development. Freddie wondered where she had gotten his number but there was no much time to think about that. Freddie walked to his closet that was stocked with trendy cloths. He took a plain white thin collared shirt and over it put a slim tee shirt that said, "Shit Happens," He put on a pair of dull faded red jeans. He was about to comb his hair but it messily stood up some what stylishly. He left it alone. It only took 15 minutes to get to his house and it was only 10:15 he didn't want to seem eager. He decided to stop at Sam's house which was in the same area. He than snuck out of his house. He knew he would take some heat for this but he would deal.

15 minutes later Freddie stood in front of Sam's house. All the lights were completely out except Sam's. Sam's house had a latter set up against it since last year when the Puckett's 'attempted' to repaint the house. Of course they didn't finish and out of laziness left the latter there. Freddie steadily climbed up the latter knowing how dangerous it was to climb that high with out someone at the base to keep the latter steady. When he reached her window sill he leaned onto her ledge and knocked rapidly.

Sam only seconds later opened the window.

"Freddie," obviously to stunned to call him a nickname.

"Princess Puckett I await to save you from your tower," She looked at him expressionless for a moment.

"ARE YOU HIGH,"

"Maybe,"

"Freddie!"

"Look Shannon is having a party don't want to go alone sneak out with me."

"I don't know, I don't really fit with Shannon people,"

"There just snotty douches and you'll have me,"

"I'm not sure if that's good or not,"

"Why"

"Because I'm not really sure who you are any more," Freddie looked at her stunned. He hadn't changed that much . . . had he?

Freddie than pushed up into the window and pushed half of his body in and just climbed in. He landed on his knees and then stood up.

"Get dressed," He went to her closet, "You have to look good,"

He walked to her closet and dug deep mostly there were converses and shirts and jeans.

"Do you own a dress?" Sam stared at him still shocked this was happening. He finally found a nice dress that was casual and cute.

"Change,"

"So you're gay and high?" he finally pushed her into her bathroom. She grunted obviously going along with the plan.

Freddie started to settle. Her room was messy and clean. He table tops were kept in neat order while cloths dominated the floor. He picked up a shirt that said, "My Boobs are bigger than yours," Weird he had never seen her wear this and it didn't seem her style either. He shrugged.

"So I look good," The dress was shorter than he expected. It made her short legs seem longer. She had slipped on a pair of converses, and lip gloss? She actually was trying, weird.

"Great," He turned around, "Lets get going,"

Little did he know a very tough Sam blushed. 5 minutes later they arrived at Shannon house. It wasn't packed with people seemed a bit small but still several teenagers were already passed out in the front yard. He walked inside. The house was nice but the bustling of people ruined it's beauty. People did kegs stands and all. People were in the cleared living room using it as a dance floor. They danced to the up beat music.

"Dance?"

"Sure." They walked over. People grind ed grotesquely around them. Yet even though Freddie was trying to up hold an image grinding with his best friend out of the question. Instead the two swung around foolishly dancing jazz basically doing things that were randomly funny. For the first time in a while Freddie laid back and had fun until, "Hey Freddie what the fuck are you doing," she said pissed at his bad dancing.

"Doing what ever the hell I want to got a problem," He said genuinely pissed she had ruined such a fun moment. She looked surprise.

"Wanna come with me and my friends in _private_," She hissed, " We're doing some shit you should come," He looked at Sam's who's eyes begged him to stay. Well he can't always be the good guy.

"Sure See you around Sam," He than walked off without more than a glance. Leaving Sam standing alone in a crowd she barely knew she looked uncomfortable and nervous.

Than Shannon lead him into the basement which was off limits.

_**Sorry I really was just confused where to go with this story but I got an idea so I hope you like this!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys first authors note in a a while sorry for the delay still figuring out what to do with this story... So I'm defiantly up for ideas please if you have some for me PM me don't review your idea. **_

_**Warning :**_

_**Swearing **_

_**Religious References**_

_**and an Intense situation...**_

_**Review and Pm me with Ideas**_

_**and check out my youtube channel;**_

.com/user/tania19966?feature=mhee#p/u

Shannon lead him down the stairs slowly. Freddie didn't exactly know what to expect. He then saw a large bed in the basement with a fully stocked bar. He gulped nervously.

"Hey guys look who I brought down," Shannon said Freddie looked confused than he saw a large couch that was once out of his sight. On the couch sat 3 people. Freddie sighed in relief. He looked at them. One was a large jock, he had a football jersy on he had strong features with buzz cut blonde hair. The other was a fairly normal looking boy with brown hair and deep brown eyes. He sported a leather jacket. Wait that was Griffin? He certainly hadn't change. The other was slighty strange looking. He had large bushy hair matched with a large nose with deep brown eyes. He sat uncomfortably.

"Hey," They waved.

"This is," She said pointing to Griffin.

"I know Griffin," She smiled.

"And this," She said pointing to buzz cut, "is Ryan," He nodded towards him.

"And that,"Pointing to the bushy haired one, she said with less enthusiam, "Is my twin brother Nate," It was strange they didn't even look like they were brother and sister.

"MOOSE,"

"Sorry Moose, he's so weird," She said growling almost.

"Am not," he protested.

'Why do you call your self Moose?" Freddie said curiously.

"Just cause my friends call me Moose," he seemed exicted that he cared.

"You mean friend as in singular," Shannon said meanly. Nate … I mean Moose shrank back into the couch embaressed. Freddie felt bad but he was still confused on what they were doing.

"Well we were going to ditch the party earlier but I convinced them to wait for you." Shannon said.

"Why would you ditch your own party? It's actually kind of fun,"

"Fun it's just a bunch of stoners and drunks this isn't fun," Griffin said bitteraly. Freddie never knew Griffin well but he knew something had changed.

"What Griffin said this party sucks ass, no chick has eve gotten drunk enough to take there shirt off yet," Ryan had only said a few words so far and Freddie could tell this guy was a 1st class douche.

"Yeah that sucks … and so does this dumbass party," Moose added in awkwardly. Everyone stared at him for a second and once again he sank into the couch bashfully and once again Freddie felt bad for him.

"Well than what are we waiting for let me just get Sam," Shannon hissed, "No Sam she's just some dumb ass chick,"

"You don't know shit about her so shut the hell up,"Everyone looked at him astonished.

"Look you wanna ditch than let's ditch but Sam is coming with me," Freddie was already heading upstairs and he thought everyone would stay behind and talk about him but the weirdest thing happened. They followed him. The only one that stayed behind was Shannon with a pissed off look on her face. He walked into the living room to find Sam dancing with another guy. She was _grinding. _She seemed so into it his had were all over her and she liked it! What the hell was wrong with her. He leaves her for one seconds and her saying she needed him there the next she's whore dancing with some guy. Freddie had risked his rep for her and here she was not giving a damn. Well you know what if she doesn't have to give a damn neither does he.

"Hey guys," Shannon suddenly appeared at his side, watching his face as Sam grinded, "Lets go without her," Shannon then smiled and without a word led the group outside.

They were in Ryan's car driving for what seemed like forever when they came to a stop.

"We're here," Shannon said. Everyone got out the car. Freddie looked around it was a nice neighborhood and in front of them was a nice 3 story house. On the lawn said a sign that said Michelle Reality. "Hey isn't your last name Michelle?"

"Yea My parents are in the Reality Buisness and sometimes I take there keys to the empty houses to have fun," Shannon said mischievously.

"I gave her the idea," Moose said.

'When did you get here," She said genuinely surpraised.

"I came with you!" He said incredously.

'Really, wow," She shrugged and headed towards the house," Every one followed except moose.

"Hey Moose is it? It's ok man I knew you were here," Moose looked at him weirdly and without a word walked into the house. Freddie followed. The house wasn't empty as expected but fully furnished but everything was dusty as no one had been there for years.

Shannon and everyone started to chill in the living room. Moose looked at Freddie, "This house has a violent history so it's been on the market since we were 5. My parents haven't been able to sell it."

"Oh,"

"Alright everyone in a circle." Shannon said bossingly.

"Moose get over here and start the bong," Freddie widdened his eyes. They were going to smoke weed. He sat in the circle. He than saw Moose expertly light the bong setting it up. After he was finished he thought that he would sit and join the circle but instead he just walked away and sat on the couch far away from it all. He seemed slightly disqusted he had to taste a little bit of it at all.

"Oh now I remember that's why I brought you you're the only one here that knows how to light a bong," said Shannon. Moose over in the corner snorted seeming pissed off.

"Freddie since your freshman start" So this is what peer pressure was like. He know understood the hype of it all. He never had weed before and he never thought he would.

"Don't know how," He said as coolily and nonchalantly as he could. Shannon smirked expecting this.

"Moose why don't you show him how," She teased. Moose looked extremly pissed off for a second and then stormed off into the hallway. She laughed and so did the group. She then picked up the bong and inhaled. She held it in long before exhaling.

"Wow that's really strong." Soon Griffin and than Ryan had already smoked and then they gave the bong to him. He brought it to his house about to inhale. When there was a loud slam of the door.

"Someone's here," Shannon said obviously.

"No shit," Freddie said. Freddie started to curse at himself for going along with this ridiculous plan. If he got out of this jail free he would go back to the way he was. This was to much for him. Then around the corner he expected a large cop but instead a rather small girl for her age appeared. She had light red hair and an oversized nose. Freckles covered ever part of her exposed body it was like a bag of cheeto's spit up on her. Shannon seemed to calm down then her face scrunched up in anger.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I-I-m Sara The Michelle Reality are now paying me to clean up the house once a week."

"Why?" Moose said appearing from no where.

"They said there putting it back on the market,"

"There WHAT," Moose said.  
>"Shannon there selling the<p>

"I heard, Look Moose there is nothing we can do," Moose than banged his hand against a glass table it fell to the ground. He than grabbed the bong and ran upstairs.

"Moose don't!" Shannon followed.

"My name is Rebecca and you know you shouldn't smoke weed. It's the devil's substance."

"Look chick," Ryan said, "I just wanted to get high,"

"If you just payed attention to the Lord then maybe you can get high off of his love," Freddie didn't see it before but now he did. This girl was a Grade A Jesus obsessed chick. She wore a long base gown with a gaudy gold cross matched with a purity ring.

"That's the most retarded thing I ever heard,"

"Do you believe?"

"I'm an authiast," Rebecca frowned at this.

"Well if you want to get into the kingdom of heavon you have to have faith," She than went off into a rant about loving Jesus. With every word she said Ryan got angrier.

"Look when I prayed my ass off for God to keep my father alive, you know what happened my father died a long painful death while I sat and watched."

"Well maybe you didn't have a strong enough realationship with God,"

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT MY REALATIONSHIP WITH GOD," He than pushed her down. She fell into the glass table. She was pushed with so much force that she broke the table.

"Oh My God," He screamed. Ok he was christian himself hated people like that who force there religions down peoples throats. It's ignorant and meaningless but there was no need for this type of violence. He ran to the girl careful not to move her but gently checked for a pulse.

"She has a pulse," He turned around to find Shannon and Moose behind him shocked and frightened. Ryan still looked mad as if he still wanted to pulverize her.

"Ryan You have to take her to a hospital," Ryan looked at her.

"No,"

'Dude she's gonna die!"

"Well let her," Freddie looked at him astonished. Then a strange mischievous look went on his face.

"Actually let me take her,"Freddie than helped put the unconsious girl in Ryans car. He tried to get in the front seat.

"You're not going,"

"Why I just want to make sure she get there,"

"Well she will if it makes you feel better Moose and Griffin will come,"

"but . . ." Moose and Griffin looked weird they was high! they than wordlessly go into the car and drove away.

Freddie had a bad feeling that this girl wasn't going to the hospital.

_**Not obsessed with this chapter I really just rushed through but I hope you enjoy **_

_**Review and Pm me thanks :) **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys, just wanted to say I love you guys for all your nice commets love it but these are some stories that should defiantly get some praise**_

_**Clinical Depression by 3ohe M**_

_**A Chance Encounter by Isob3l T**_

_**Both in my favorite list you can find them there I highly recommend ")**_

_September,_

_Her name was Rebecca. She was apparently a God loving weirdo who pushed Ryan to far. Even though she was annoying and overstepped the line she didn't deserve to be pushed well she'll be fine but there was something in Ryan's eye's that scared me. Something almost sinister it scared him but he couldn't have done anything Moose and Griffin went with him. Well they were high but not that much. Everything would be alright As Buddha said, "__Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment."_

_Freddie_

Freddie shut his journal. Freddie started to like writing in his journal. It was an outlet. He carefully took the journal and put it under his bed. Where he kept other 'things.' He sat on his bed still reminiscing about yesterday night, Friday. He laid out on the bed relaxing when his mother came in. She had her hands on her hip, with a stern look on her face. She was a 'mom on a mission.'

"Freddie, Did you sneak out last night?"

"Yes in fact I did," He said not wanting to waste time.

"FREDDIE BENSON . . .,"

"Look it is, what it is just punish me already," he said getting a headache. Ms. Benson face softened. She then sat down.

"Freddie I won't punish you,"

"What?"

"Look it's natural for teenage boys to. . ."

"WHAT, Last month you grounded me for 3 weeks because I didn't finish my asparagus."

"YOU HAVE TO FINISH YOUR VEGTABLES,"

"YOU KNOW ASPARAGUS MAKES MY TONGUE ITCH," She sighed.

"Look I want to have this talk now before I wimp out. Just don't talk okay," Freddie nodded and laid down on his bed.

"Well Freddie your a growing boy and your doing pretty well without a male parental figure," Freddie's chest tightened, "Well . . .,"

She stopped talking for a while, "Your a healthy boy with healthy urges," Oh NO Freddie shot up, " You may feel things around girls your not accustomed to," We are not having this talk, " You may even get _erections,_"

"MOTHER," he said putting his hands over his ears.

"What," She said innocently.

"We are not having to having this talk," He said walking out of his room into the kitchen.

"Freddie," She followed.

"NO THIS TALK ISN'T HAPPENING,"

"Look so I won't get into get into specifics so here," She took out a small box and gave it to me. Freddie opened it, it was a thick band and on it said the words, "to be pure,"

"A purity ring?"

"It was your fathers," Freddie's chest tightened again. Freddie's father had left years ago when he was 5 and never came back. Freddie didn't remember him that much but his mother certainly did. We weren't even sure if he was alive. He slipped on the ring.

"Your father waited until he was 21, until he married me," She looked straight into his eyes glass-eyed, "If he could wait, so can you,"

This ring suddenly meant more to him then a promise not to have sex but a token that his father very much was alive . . . in his heart anyway. She blinked away the emotion and gave him a smile.

"Medicine time," She took out a bottle of pills, that she insisted he take once a day. Truthfully the pills made him woozy he hated them. She took the pill and dropped it in a glass of water and told him to drink up. He stared at the drink.

"No,"

"What?" She said incredulously.

"There's no real reason for me to take them right,"

"W-Well," She stuttered.

"Look they make me feel like crap and I'm not taking something that makes me feel like crap for no real reason," He took the bottle of pills and dumped them in the trash.

"Freddie!"

"Sorry Mom I'm late for iCarly," He than left the apartment. He stood in front of Carly's door looking at it. He than took a good look at the ring. It was classic and had no real design but to him it looked beautiful. He smiled and ran up to the studio.

**Carly's P.O.V**

**5 minutes earlier**

Carly watched as Sam feverishly munched on a piece of bacon. Her face was mean as she stared off into space.

"Sam whats wrong?"

"What do you mean?" She hissed.

"Because you've sat there and ate 3 packs of bacon, 2 bags of ham, and the bacon bits from MY BLT salad and threw the lettuce at my wall." She said accusingly.

"What? What's the point of the lettuce it just takes away from the deliciousness of the bacon," Carly sighed.

"Sam, You eat a lot but not like this,"

'What do you mean I ate the same amount yesterday," Sam pointed out.

"Yea but not under 10 minutes," Carly retorted. Sam sank in the bean bag chair.

"What's wrong?"

"Well last night Freddie was invited to Shannon's party and,"

"Really, I heard those are impossible to get into," Carly interrupted.

"Yea but he did anyway he stopped by my house and asked me if I wanted to go,"

"Wait," Carly said interruping again, "Why didn't he ask me and why didn't you guys invite me?"

"Cause Shay it was late and my house is 15 minutes away from Shannons," Sam said annoyed she interupted.

"Oh,"

"And then he picked out my out fit and I got dressed and,"

"Wait he picked out your out fit"

"Shay you interrupt one more time I'm putting your panties in the boys locker room with your name on it,"

"I'll be quiet," She said amused.

"I told him I didn't want to be left alone and then he ditches me to be with _Shannon _and other ugly people to go into the basement. When he comes back up stairs he ditches me again and leaves the party!"

"Really," Carly said confused, "That doesn't sound like Freddie,"

"Well if you haven't noticed lately Freddie isn't acting like himself,"

"Still, What were you doing when he came from upstairs?" Sam buried herself deeper into the bean bag.

"Sam?"

"He was cute!," Carly looked at her.

"Sam?" She sighed.

"Well There was this guy Brad. He was cute and he brought some fudge with him, he makes AMAZING fudge."

"Who brings fudge to a party?" Carly said laughing.

"A innovator that's who!" Sam said defensively. Carly laughed.

"What happened?" Carly pushed on.

"Well we started to dance,"

"So?"

"Okay we started to grind,"

"SAM,"

"What?"

"Grinding is _icky_," She whispered the last part.

"Well my favorite song was on I needed to dance."

"I think freddie may have saw it and got mad,"

"Or jealous," Carly said playfully getting up to do her makeup.

"WHAT, Why would you say that you think he is?" Sam said eagerly.

"Sam do you like Freddie?" Carly said. Sam looked at her wide-eyed not responding.

"SAM DO YOU LIKE. . .," Sam put her hand over Carly's mouth.

"Ham yes I do, Hi Freddie," Sam said gesturing towards Freddie who just entered the room.

"Hey senorita's sorry I'm late had some mom issues," Freddie went straight to the technical stuff. Sam shot Carly a look. "Just wait well talk later"

_**I was going to write more but its sorta to long so gonna write again soon review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry I've been gone for such a long time. Summer is a busy time. Well not for a loser like me but you know i was busy procrastinating. :)**

**Well of the reasons I haven't updated is my new story on Watt pad. **

**It'd mean a lot if you'd support me in the story**

.com/2124735-apparently-emotionless

**Link also on profile if link messes up like it often does. **

**I also had some computer problems... Like I my school was suppose to give me a new Mac but they didn't so I was waiting for that … well enjoy**

**this is one of my favorite stories be nice and comment!**

_**Clinical Depression by 3ohe rated M**_

"SAM DO YOU LIKE,"

"Ham yes I do, Hi Freddie," Strange I knew that's not what Carly was going to say.

"Hey senorita's sorry I'm late had some mom issues," Freddie went straight to the technical stuff.

After iCarly The three sank and chilled on bean bags. There was a tense silence that filled the room. Did they know about the accident and what happened to Rachel. How would they know? Yet maybe they did . . . Freddie wasn't sure about anything.

"SO," Carly said loudly shocking Sam and himself, "You went to a party huh?"

Oh No they knew they were going to kill him. They'll judge him and ask why he didn't take her to the hospital. Why _didn't _he? Oh yea cause he's broke and doesn't have a car. How is she doing? He should call Ryan. Yet everything was going to be fine. Freddie assured himself. There was no way for them to know.

"I have to go," he said hectically. They gave him a strange look and he raced outside. He couldn't handle this.

_**Next Day at school**_

Freddie walked into school. Although he was very eager to get to school that morning He made sure he planned his outfit with complete focus like always. Yet something was different everyone seemed sort of sad. It was a Monday but it was different. There was grief in the air. He passed the main hall. He saw police main office. Freddie's curiosity got the best of his him. He went inside.

"Hey," He said to the officer, "What are you doing here? Did something happen,"

"Yes, Rachel Kenyon was abducted two nights ago,"

"What," He yelped in surprise.

"Yes she was house sitting for an empty reality house in the neighborhood," Freddie gulped, "Her mother said she went late because she had forgotten something from earlier in the day but she didn't return," He breathed heavily. The cop noticed his distressed.

"Do you know something about the disappearance?" He questioned. He walked closer to him.

"Ugh uh . . ."

"Don't pressure the kid Jack, he probably just knew the victim," The other cop behind him said. Freddie nodded. Officer Jack just furrowed his brow. Freddie ran out feeling the large main office was closing in on him. He then ran right into Moose. He looked just as distressed as he did.

"What happened that night," He said not even saying hello.

"I don't know," He put his hands on his head.

"I was high man," He shook his head hectically.

"You must remember something," He said. Moose calmed down. He still breathed heavily.

"Actually yes, I remember Ryan dropping me and Griffin home."

"What," I said, "Griffin and you house is the complete opposite way of the hospital,"  
>"I know," Moose said unsure still trying to figure things out, "But I remember him saying that we looked exhausted. Then I remember passing out," Freddie's eyes widened. Maybe Ryan took Rachel's comment to far and . . . and . . .<p>

"We have to go tell the police."

"But," Moose hesitated.

"NO BUTS," Freddie roared. People looked over. He lowered his voice, "Smoking weed will be a smack on the wrist assistance to murder much more," Moose nodded and followed. Yet just like that as if he read his mind Ryan popped out of no where. His veins bulged.

"Where are you going?"

"To tell the police all we know," Freddie may not have be as big as Ryan but he still had some fight in him and Ryan knew that.

"I wouldn't do that."

"Why,"

"Because Your just as a part of this as I am," Freddie scoffed he wasn't stupid, he knew that he wouldn't get in any real trouble not compared to kidnapping anyway. By the look on Freddie's face Ryan knew that Freddie didn't believe that. Freddie started walking away.

Ryan pulled his arm towards him.

"Hey what about your little friend," Ryan whispered I his ear his body oder reaked from sweat. He tried to pull away but Ryan kept him in his place.

"Sam is it," Freddie froze in his place.

"Hey I see the way you look at her . . . it would be ashamed if something bad were to happen to her." Freddie scoffed.

"That sounds like a line from a bad mob movie," Freddie said sacasically but shivered at the thought knowing that Ryan was capable of . . . anything. He tightened his grip.

"Well I know that she was getting 'friendly' with my cousin brad who'd be happy to send out some 'photo's' of Sam." Freddie raised his eye's in question. Ryan flipped open his phone and scrolled down his picture. In the content ready for Freddie's view were pictures of Sam naked in her room . . . sleeping. The pictures mad Freddie's blood boil. He took the phone and smashed it on the floor. Ryan stood calm and collected. He knew more was on the line then his cheap phone.

"Where'd you get these?" He said angrily. He knew there were more.

"My friend Brad got friendly and sneaked some Roofies into her drink and took the photo's." Ryan smiled. Freddie furrowed his brow. This all seemed way to convenient. Yet . .. no Ryan couldn't have planned this out. That would make no sense.

"You know how pictures could ruin someones life." Freddie could only visualize the suffering Sam would go through because of those pictures. Kids are mean.

"Just don't say a word and everything turns to normal." Ryan turned towards Moose. Freddie glanced at him questioningly but Moose bowed his head in shame.

"And I know you don't want another upset with the police," Ryan smirked. His blonde buzz cut hair and baby blue eyes portrayed nothing but a harmless jock. Yet when I looked closer there was something much more menacing about him. Ryan walked away with a skip in his step. Freddie looked at Moose. Both knew for a fact that this would turn out horrible.

**After school**

**iCarly Studio**

Freddie walked inside the studio Sam and Carly sat on the bean bags unusually quiet. Freddie sat down on the bean bags and couldn't forget the pictures. Freddie blushed deeply. He couldn't forget Sam's body and the dabbles of drool that came out her mouth she looked . . . undescribable. All his blood rushed down to his 'southern region' Freddie thought of dead puppies, clowns and finally his mother that seemed to do the trip he calmed down. Freddie then furrowed his brow. Who would do such a thing? It made him sick.

Sam a far away look in her eye. She didn't remember.

"OK Why did you ditch Sam?" Carly said directly. Freddie's eyes widened.

"CARLY,' Sam shouted now alerted.

"What are you talking about?" He said completely oblivious.

"You ditched Sam yesterday at the party," He blinked. Freddie stared at them a while Carly got up and left the studio knowing that it was about to get loud.

"I don't remember that," After he said those words Sam who had been heating in the corner blew up.

"What do you mean you don't remember," She hissed, "I told you I didn't want to be left alone with those people and you LEFT me."

Freddie remembered now. The haze of the events before the accident became clearer. Freddie's face became heated. He remembered Sam grinding against that douche of a guy. He also remembered the blind hatred against him _and _Sam.

"Well you looked just situated with your arse' grinding against that guys DI-,"

"HEY," Sam screamed. Her face bright red with anger, "You left me to hang with your popular friends! What was I suppose to do? I wanted to dance,"

"You could have waited for me! I was coming back," He said just as angry. We both stood up now.

"Well Freddie I don't want to wait for you forever," She voice trailed off. She exhaled deeply. He looked at her knowing that this was more than about last night.

"I am _not _waiting for you forever," She said with more determination and confidence. Now he _knew _this was more than about last night. Freddie thoughts started to race. He breathed heavily. _What she couldn't – Maybe she did – did she like me? - She can't – She'd never like me - _

"Freddie," Sam said calmer, "I don't know why you thought it but I didn't want you to change. I liked the geeky Freddie who didn't care about looks and if his hair was gelled or not." Sam looked at him. He realized how blue her eyes were.

"I liked you for _you," _No this couldn't be happening now. Not NOW, "Freddie like I said I can't wait forever, I LIKE YOU I need to know now do you feel the same way," Why does this have to happen to him? What did he do? He had a secret thathe wouldn't let he life be affected by. He wouldn't let it happen.

"No," he said

"What?"Sam said obviously not wanting to believe it.

"NO, How could I like a over eating-blonde demon like YOU," He knew it was harse but if he didn't cut off all ties with her he may just give in and those pictures would get out. He saw the immense hurt in her eyes. He saw the tears brimming in her eyes. Yet that couldn't stop him from saving her from his secret, no matter how much his heart ached. Sam ran out the room. Freddie breathed heavily in and out. It hurt so much.

Freddie didn't know what was going on in his body. It was like his mind raced a mile a minute. He felt as if his heart was going to explode. Something was wrong in his body he could feel it. It was probably just from stress, although he had to get out of there. In a hectic way he ran out of his room to his house. He saw his mother. Standing in the kitchen she had a plate of vegetarian tofu meatloaf.

"Honey I made . . ." Her brows furrowed, "Whats wrong" It was amazing how she always knew when something was wrong.

"No-nothing," He said breathlessly. You know when you just ran a long distance and your out of breath and dizzy. That's what he felt. It was as the world had crashed onto him slamming him into the ground. He sank to the floor.

"Freddie," She said hectically. She ran over to him and put her hand on his head.

"I don't feel like I can breath," He huffed out.

He blacked out

*!*

Freddie opened his eyes. All he saw was a bright over head light and his mother screaming frantically.

"Mom," He said his voice dry.

"Oh Baby,"

"What happened,"

"I should have told you, The pills I had given you all these years they were low dosages of mood stabilizers," He raised his eyebrow.

"Your father had Bi Polar disorder. . ." His eyes widened, " You were showing symtoms so I put you on medication and I never told you what it was for because . .. you never asked really."

"Well that doesn't explain what happened to me,"

"Well sort of you got off your medications so quick there was a side effect.

"So what does this mean . . " His brain not making the connections.

"Hon You have Bi-Polar disorder," She said slowly. Things were not getting easy.


End file.
